Baby Galileo And The Great Fairy Rescue
Baby Galileo'' And The Great Fairy Rescue'' is a computer animated film based on the Disney Fairies franchise, produced by DisneyToon Studios. It is the sequel to the 2009 film, Baby Noah And The Lost Treasure and revolves around Galileo the Kangaroo, a fairy character created by J.M. Barrie in his play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in animated works by the Walt Disney Company. The film was produced using Digital 3D modeling. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on September 21, 2010. Plot Like many other fairies from Pixie Hollow, Galileo the Kangaroo (Mae Whitman) attends fairy camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Betsy The Cow (Pamela Adlon) asks her if she's going to the human house, which isn't too far from camp. The question makes Galileo the Kangaroo curious and she eventually sneaks off. Betsy The Cow follows behind to watch over her. When Galileo reaches the human house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Betsy The Cow tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Galileo and Betsy The Cow stumble upon a fairy sized house made by Elizabeth Griffiths (Lauren Mote), a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Galileo the Kangaroo immediately heads in to investigate, despite Betsy The Cow's constant warnings to leave. Galileo claims it to be perfectly safe, so Betsy The Cow uses her wind to slam the door in an attempt to give Galileo a little scare but it unintentionally locks Galileo inside. When Lizzy begins to approach the house, Betsy The Cow tries to free Galileo but it's no use. Lizzy discovers Galileo inside the house and takes her to her home. She prepares to show her father, Dr. Griffiths (Michael Sheen), but upon witnessing all the butterflies he has pinned in display cases for research, she decides to keep Galileo a secret. Meanwhile, Betsy The Cow rallies Knee Deep The Frog (Kristin Chenoweth), Beethoven the Giraffe (Raven-Symoné), Neighton The Horse (Angela Bartys), Misty The Mouse (Lucy Liu), Clank (Jeff Bennett), and Bobble (Rob Paulsen) to rescue Galileo. Back at the human house, Lizzy reveals her fascination of fairies to Galileo. Tink is flattered by the child's obsession, and since it's raining outside, Galileo decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. She tells her how light fairies make rainbows, how animal fairies paint butterflies, and much more. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzy by her father. During this time, Galileo and Lizzy have grown a great friendship, but after a while, the rain dies down, and Galileo is able to return to camp. She gives a sad Lizzy a hug and makes her way out but before she leaves, she watches Lizzy attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, Dr. Griffiths is too busy fixing the house's leaks, as usual, to pay Lizzy any mind. Galileo returns and decides to fix the leaks so Lizzy may spend more time with her father. After she does, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Dr. Griffiths was planning on showing to a group of scientists, which causes a stern and suspicious Dr. Griffiths to ground Lizzy. To make up, Galileo shows Lizzy how to fly, and when her father finds footprints on the ceiling, she tells him about Galileo. He furiously discards the claims and begins to throw all her fairy drawings, and research book, into the trash. Upon seeing this, Galileo loses her temper completely and the fairy reveals herself, telling the father off while doing so (though he only hears jingles when she talks). The astonishing sight of a fairy prompts Dr. Griffiths to capture Galileo, but Betsy The Cow arrives and pushes her out the way. Betsy The Cow is then taken by Dr. Griffiths to London for research, but Lizzy and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise, which he does. Betsy The Cow is freed, and she and Galileo form a friendship. Lizzy and her father are now closer than ever. Cast The voice actors are largely the same as in the previous films. * Mae Whitman - Galileo the Kangaroo, a hard working tinker fairy * Lauren Mote - Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths, Galileo's Mom (a lonely nineteen year old mother) * Michael Sheen - Dr. Griffiths, a scientist and Lizzy's father * Pamela Adlon - Betsy The Cow, a fast flying fairy who is jealous of Galileo the Kangaroo * Lucy Liu - Misty The Mouse, a kind hearted Asian water fairy * Raven-Symoné - Beethoven the Giraffe, a sympathetic African American light fairy * Reese Alexander - Knee Deep The Frog, a girly Southern garden fairy * Maz Jobrani - Nathan The Horse, a tomboyish animal fairy * Rob Paulsen - Bobble, a Scottish tinker fairy with large glasses * Jeff Bennett - Clank, a large British tinker fairy with a booming voice * Jesse McCartney - MacDonald The Calf, the pixie dust keeper who is often the voice of reason for Galileo the Kangaroo * Cara Dillon - Narrator * Faith Prince - Mrs. Perkins, a neighbor of Lizzy and Dr. Griffiths * Bob Bergen - Additional Voices Music The score to the film was composed by Joel McNeely, who scored the first two Baby Einstein films. Unlike the previous movies, no official soundtrack has been released. Soundtrack * "Summer's Just Begun" - Cara Dillon (written by Brendan Milburn and Valerie Vigoda of GrooveLily) * "Come Flying With Me" - Cara Dillon (music by Joel McNeely, lyrics by Brendan Milburn and Valerie Vigoda) * "How to Believe" - Bridgit Mendler (written by Adam Iscove) Release The film was released in the United States on September 21, 2010. Like the previous two films, Great Fairy Rescue debuted on the Disney Channel in November 2010. Sometime during 2010, Disney theatrically released the film in the Los Angeles area in order to make it eligible for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Disney qualified the film in an unsuccessful effort to expand the category's final nominations from 3 to 5, as, under the Academy rules in effect that year, 5 films could only have been nominated in a calendar year in which 16 or more animated films were submitted. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the film was released in cinemas on August 13, 2010, following a premiere held at the May Fair Hotel in London on August 8, attended by Lauren Mote." International Distribution Television: UK: Disney Cinemagic (April 2011), Channel 5 (August 12, 2012) Reception In Irish cinemas, on its opening weekend the film ranked at number #10, behind Toy Story 3, Knight and Day, Inception, Step Up 3D, The A-Team, The Last Airbender, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, and The Karate Kid, and grossed €30,174 in its first week. Videos __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Fairies